


This Love

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Incestuous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	This Love

Our lips part, finally, and our breath comes short and quick like we've just run a marathon. Everything seems bitterly _not right_ now, compared to the saccharine-sweet taste of his mouth, to taste it is to spoil every other flavor.  
I should've thought of that, really, before I kissed him, gentle like water dripping through my thin fingers and wild as a tornado ripping through cities, our tongues entwined and our hands tangled in each other's identical red hair as we moaned and tumbled onto his bed.  
He glances at me, his breath finally back to normal. "Ginny," he whispers, like he finally realized who I was - his _little sister_ , who shares too much of his genetics to ever make this right.  
"Ron," I reply in as soft and delicate a voice as I can. We look into each other's eyes, blue on brown, as if looking to recognize a distant acquaintance - I wish we could. I wish I could look at him and not have to see my own red hair, my own freckles, my own pale skin. I wish, for a moment, that we really _were_ distant acquaintances and I don't have to see my older brother.  
"Why does this have to be wrong, Ginny?" he asks quietly, a bitter half-smile on his face, and I smile sadly as he tucks a ringlet of my hair behind my ear, trailing the shape of the lobe as his hand falls away from my face. I place my hand onto where his heart beats steadily in his chest, and he places his hand on mine. Together we tremble in each other's arms, like a vibrating string playing a single, silent note - the pungent, devastating pitch of our love that _shouldn't be_.  
"Because it feels so right," I say, and I stroke his hair out of his eyes.


End file.
